


Just for a Minute

by saltylemonade



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Freezing to death, Other, but its there obviously, its not really said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylemonade/pseuds/saltylemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s getting colder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a Minute

It’s getting colder. It’s raining icy cold droplets. Soaking to the bone. Making it   
hard to walk. Losing feeling his fingers and toes. Wallet too light. Everywhere   
upping the prices. Leaving him sleeping under bridges and overhangs.

It’s not the first time. Just like last winter. This year though…it seemed worse.   
Snowing for days on end. Suddenly raining. Everything is covered in ice. The   
ground is cold and hard. Wet sometimes much to his luck.

Another night where people avoid eye contact. Don’t acknowledge his presence.   
Something he was use to long before he started traveling. He wouldn’t beg for   
change even as his lips turned blue and his appendages began to go numb. As   
raining pelted his already soaked being. He’s not even shivering anymore. As   
if his body had given up.

He doesn’t blame it. It’s gotten him this far. And god he’s so tired. So tired. He   
knows he should try to stay awake. But…but..maybe for a second. He’d let his   
eyes slipped close.

Just for a minute…

**Author's Note:**

> just moved this from tumblr to here


End file.
